


Day 17: Ghost

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Criminal Lance (Voltron), Death, Ghost Keith (Voltron), M/M, Near Death Experiences, Teamwork, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: Help can com from the most unexpected places from the most unexpected people.Part 16 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 17: Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one...but there is a lot of potential for a continuation!

**Day 17: Ghost**

 

Lance ran down the sidewalk with the blue and red sirens following after him. Funny how things can go smoothly for so long, and then one wire can ruin it all. It was just some molesters apartment. Who cared if it was ransacked? Partially for evidence, partly for possessions. What could he say? Lance enjoyed shiny things.

He made a sharp turn down an ally, luckily there was only one car after him. New York, specifically Queens, was already filled with crime. Sure it was their job to catch him when the silent alarm went off, but that didn’t mean  _ all  _ of them had to.

He climbed up a later on the side of some restaurant onto the roof as he made his escape. The car below him following his every move.

“Get down here now!” They called over the cars megaphone. “This is the police. You need to be taken in for suspected burglary.”

Naturally, Lance ignored it and jumped to the next building. Did they really expect him to stop? He jumped off of the apartment building he landed on and landed on one of the back outdoor patios. Using them as some weirdly shaped latter, he steadily made it to the paved ground behind the building. But to his luck, the police car spun around the corner.

The guy in the passengers seat was hanging out of the window, gun held in his unwavering hands. “This is your last chance! Stop now or I’ll shoot!”

Well, he certainly wasn’t going to let them take him alive, now was he? Mask of a blue lion in place, he charged towards the car with conviction.

The shot rang out in the alley and for Lance, everything seemed to move in slow motion from here. He had expected to have been shot then and there, ending his career as a sort of anti-hero. But instead, he felt a pair of hands push his shoulder. Not only moving him away from the bullet, but showing him a sliver of alleyway he hadn’t noticed before. There was no way a car could fit. And no way they would be able to pull around and catch up to him before he vanished.

As he ran down the slim ally between two apartments, the masked teen looked over his shoulder to see no one else there besides the cursing cops.

As he looked forward again, a cold air brushed over him and a voice went directly into his ear, as if someone were leaning on his shoulder.

“Run. Go left...there is a safe house for you...trust me.”

 

And what do you know? Lance found that he somehow  _ did  _ trust the disembodied voice more than he would like to acknowledge.


End file.
